


Poyo?

by Zeiskyte



Category: Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Shuake adopts Kirby, Technically Smash Bros?, Yep tagging SSB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiskyte/pseuds/Zeiskyte
Summary: Sometimes a family can be the former leader of the Phantom Thieves, an ex-Metaverse hitman, and a pink puffball.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133





	Poyo?

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present to an IRL friend. Please don't take this too seriously from a lore standpoint. I just needed an excuse to have Goro and Akira adopt Kirby. This takes place 2ish years post-Royal and has _very_ light spoilers.

Goro stared at the letter in his hands. It had come in the mail this morning without a return address and he debated on tossing it. Must be some soliciting crap hand-dropped into his mailbox, considering the blank front. Loki insisted that it was a waste of his time even _considering_ opening the letter.

Just as he was about to throw it away with the rest of his mail, his eyes caught the crimson wax seal on the opening of the letter. Robin Hood stalled his hand, and Goro tossed all of his mail besides the letter. This seal was the same as the one Akira had gotten a few months ago. Did that mean...?

Goro hastily ripped open the letter. Inside was a laminated piece of paper, decorated in the swirling red and black pattern of a traditional Phantom Thieves calling card. He took the card into gloved hands and began to read.

' _You have been invited to Smash!_ '

Goro's eyes widened with a gasp. He... was being invited to the _Super Smash Brothers_ tournament? Why him, of all people? Especially with Akira already there, they had a fitting representative for Persona users. Despite his fingers trembling in anticipation, he continued to read the letter in the hopes of an explanation.

' _Just kidding._ (ﾉ≧ڡ≦) _I wish I saw your reaction.'_

Goro nearly threw the letter away. Now that his excitement had died down, he recognized the writing to be none other than Akira's. Ugh. That cheeky bastard could be so insufferable sometimes. He even handwrote the kaomoji! Robin Hood deflated in disappointment while Loki huffed that Goro should have just thrown the letter away as he initially suggested.

' _You're probably debating on throwing away the letter, aren't you? Please don't._ '

The brunette sighed. Akira was lucky he was Goro's boyfriend. No one else would put up with this willingly.

' _Anyway. I was wondering if you could visit Smash Mansion as soon as possible? It's urgent. Our relationship hinges on this._ '

Goro reread that section at least four times. ... What could possibly be so important at Smash Mansion that their relationship could be directly impacted? Had Goro done something wrong? Or maybe... Akira found a new lover during the tournament? Anxiety clawed at his insides. He shook his head and forced himself to continue reading.

' _I included a teleportation chip in the letter. It expands into a portal when you press on it. Master Hand gave it to me to cut travel time for a guest. It only works twice before it's out of commission so... two-way trip? See you soon, Crow. - Joker._ '

Placing the calling card onto his desk, Goro reached into the envelope and found the aforementioned chip. A teleportation device, huh? It sounded absurd but, considering that phenomena such as the Metaverse could exist, he had no right to judge the existence of other magic.

 _You have no plans for today_ , Robin Hood said in reminder, _why not go now?_

As Goro turned the chip over in his hand to examine it, Loki huffed, _And prove how desperate you are to be at Joker's side?_

Goro frowned, running a gloved finger over the golden chip; it had a faint green glow to it. While Robin was right, Loki's words held weight as well. Goro always found himself drawn to Akira. Ever since they met at the TV studio three years ago, destiny put them on colliding train tracks - fated to meet, crash together, and end up irreparably entangled. After dealing with the mess of Maruki's reality and playing dead once he realized he was - in fact - _not dead_ , Akira had found him because _of course_ _he would_... and here they were, in a long distance relationship for the past year because _somebody_ was invited to fight in an intergalactic fighting tournament.

Goro stifled a laugh. This was all predictable, really. All one needed was a few bottles of alcohol and an acid trip or three to come up with the detailed story of his life.

He stared at the chip, taking notice of the traditional crossing lines of the _Super Smash Brothers_ logo. While Goro had never visited Smash Mansion during Akira's stay - or _ever_ , for that matter - he had found himself watching recordings of some of Akira's matches. To be fair, there wasn't much to do when he was staying in his apartment by himself most of the time. Akira was too busy to contact him or his other friends back in Tokyo, and Goro had no desire to attempt college after everything that had happened. So - all Goro had was a collection of books to read, his laptop and the contents of the internet, and his thoughts.

Placing the chip onto his desk, Goro skittered around his apartment to collect some of his belongings. Luckily he was already showered and dressed, so he didn't need to worry about his hygeine. However, walking around the sparsely-decorated rooms, he wondered how long he would be at Smash Mansion and what exactly he should bring for the occasion.

 _Your gun?_ Loki offered.

"I doubt I'll be attacked on the spot," Goro rolled his eyes. "Besides, I don't need it being confiscated. Can't exactly get a new one."

After doing a complete walkthrough of his apartment twice, Goro decided that there was nothing that jumped out at him. Robin had encouraged (read: forced) him to eat a few hours ago, so bringing food seemed unnecessary. Considering that, he seemed ready to go.

 _Stop stalling_ , Robin huffed petulantly, _the quicker we leave, the quicker you see Akira!_

Goro felt his eye twitch as he returned to his desk. "You just want to see Arsène."

 _Just grab the damn chip already!_ Loki growled. _If I have to deal with you idiots pining any longer, I might snap._

"Just use Call of Chaos on yourself," Goro said offhandedly, reaching for the chip. "I hear it works like a charm."

Ignoring Loki's grumbling, the brunette pressed down on the center of the golden device. As it began to rapidly expand in his hand, Goro threw it to the ground in his panic. The outer ring grew, leaving an ethereal green light to fill the inside. Once it was fully expanded on the ground in front of him, it certainly looked like it came right out of a sci-fi movie.

Goro tapped the golden edge tentatively with his foot. "We're sure this'll work and I won't be stuck in an interdimensional limbo or anything?"

Robin hummed in thought before speaking up. _Not that I can sense._

"Reassuring," he muttered sarcastically. Nevertheless, he stood on the rim and stared at the portal beneath his toes. "Here goes nothing."

Once Goro stepped into the center of the ring, his vision filled with green. He shut his eyes reflexively. The odd prickling of his skin and slight dizziness reminded him of entering the Metaverse - disorienting, yes, but certainly not incapacitating. With the similarities, Goro nearly expected to open his eyes to the swirling reds and blacks of the other world.

So when he opened his eyes to Mementos, Goro stumbled back a step.

"What the hell?" He barked, looking around in sharp movements. The ring was still at his feet, so _why the hell_ was he in Mementos and not at Smash Mansion? Gritting his teeth, he stepped out of the portal; the ring shrunk instantly, returning to its chip form. Goro leaned down, glared at it, and proceeded to pocket the device. He'd yell at Akira about this later - if he even _saw_ Akira later.

Glancing down, Goro realized that his clothes hadn't changed. He was still wearing a plain black sweater and khakis. Hesitantly, he raised his hands to his face.

"No mask," he confirmed with a frown. "And shouldn't the Metaverse be gone anyway?"

 _This isn't the Metaverse_ , Loki's voice tapered off, almost sounding tentative. _However..._

Goro kept his eyes on the dizzying reds and blacks at his feet. "However?"

Robin Hood's baritone answered him. _I believe you can summon us here_.

"I have neither of my masks," Goro said quietly. He had no way to defend himself if he were to be attacked.

 _Let's look around_ , Loki suggested, _maybe we can find a clue as to where we are_.

Goro nodded in reply, raising his head to scope out the area. Despite Loki confirming that this was not the Metaverse, this place sure as hell looked just like Mementos. It was quiet aside from his footsteps and there was not a single Shadow to be seen. The resemblance was uncanny, but Goro trusted the judgement of his Personas.

He continued walking in silence for a few minutes. The floor seemed never-ending, and Goro began to wonder if he had made any progress at all. Everything looked exactly the same. Who was to say there even _was_ an end to this maze?

 _Wait_ , Robin Hood said suddenly, causing Goro to stop in his tracks. _I sense something_.

Loki bristled in warning. _It's...!_

Suddenly, a pillar of green light flared before him. Goro lifted one of his arms to block his eyes and stumbled back a step. Once the light died down, Goro squeezed his eyes shut before reopening them to clear his vision. He lowered his arm and found his gaze trailing down to -

"Hi!"

\- the pink creature in front of him.

Goro danced a few steps back in shock. "W-What the hell are you?" He hissed, and he reached for a gun that wasn't there. Damn it.

The pink... _thing_... walked towards him, feet making comical sounds as it pattered against the floor of Not-Mementos. Goro may have found it funny if he wasn't afraid of the sight before him. It raised a stubby arm towards him, almost like a handshake. "Poyo!"

As Goro stared down at the creature, the gears in his brain finally decided to start turning. From the videos of Akira's matches that he watched, he could vaguely remember a pink blob-like thing as a fighter. What was the thing's name again...? Oh, right!

Goro plastered one of his old TV smiles onto his face, widened his eyes slightly, and put his hand to his chin. "You're Jigglypuff, aren't you?"

The creature shook its... face? Goro was unable to decipher if the entire _blob_ moved or just its facial features. "Poyo!"

 _I believe that's a no_ , Robin Hood muttered.

 _What, do you speak puffball now?_ Loki snarked in response.

Goro felt his eye twitch. He could only dream of an existence where two facets of his soul could stay silent for once. But... Robin was probably right; the creature seemed to vehemently reject the name Jigglypuff. So, back to square one.

"Uh," he began, uncertain of where to take this conversation. Could this thing even speak actual words? "You _are_ a participant of the _Super Smash Brothers_ Tournament, right?"

The blob seemed to shake its head _yes_. A step in the right direction. This also assured Goro that the thing could understand him, even if it was unable to communicate with him. Yes or no questions it was.

"You don't speak Japanese by any chance?"

"Poyo." _No._

Goro averted his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. "Of course you don't. At least you can understand me."

"Poyo!" _Yes._

 _It said it was a participant in the tournament_ , Loki interrupted, _why not ask it about how to get to the mansion?_

"Oh," he turned back to the blob and tilted his head a little. "You wouldn't happen to know the way back to Smash Mansion, would you?"

The pink creature bounced with a large smile. "Poyo!"

Well, that certainly seemed to be a _yes_. Goro gave a short nod. "Lead the way, if you will."

As the creature waddled towards the portal behind it, Robin spoke up. _You seem very trusting, all of a sudden._

Goro kept his eyes on the puffball as he let his thoughts drift. Yes - he was putting his trust in a creature he had just met. It was horribly out of character for him but... the pink blob seemed to scream _innocence_. Honestly, Goro wouldn't be surprised to hear that this creature saved the world at some point in time. It seemed heroes invited to this tournament needed to accomplish great feats such as those to even be considered. People like _Akira_ , essentially.

"Poyo," the blob said expectantly, waiting for him to step into the ring. When Goro did just that, the same green light as before spiralled around him. After a few moments of shutting his eyes against the brightness, he felt a tug at the hem of his shirt. "... Poyo."

Goro blinked to clear his vision. The puffball was trying to inform him of their arrival. "Thanks."

"Poyo!"

When the creature began to walk forward, Goro found himself nearly tripping over his own two feet to catch up. They were currently on a dirt path surrounded by grass on either side. In all honesty, it looked like the middle of nowhere.

"Is the mansion close by?"

"Poyo," it nodded, so _yes_ , they were close by.

Goro reached his hand into his pants pocket, running a gloved finger over the shrunken disk. He'd have to pester Akira for his vague letter and directions when he met up with him later. He was lucky this puffball appeared before him in that Mementos lookalike. It was like finding an oasis after traversing a desert for hours - of course with less sand and more swirling walls and floor.

As they (supposedly) grew closer to civilization, other fighters flitted around the edges of Goro's vision. Many seemed human - or at least _humanoid_ \- while others seemed more like creatures. Honestly, Goro wouldn't even think twice if he stumbled upon some of these fighters in the Metaverse. This tournament definitely _looked_ as if its participants were drawn from countless different dimensions.

Finally, Goro could make out a gigantic building approaching from the horizon. It would be stupid to ask his guide if that was it - Smash Mansion was _huge_. The building loomed countless stories high, and it stretched longer across than his high school had. If it needed to house and support over seventy fighters, it was no wonder it needed to be that large.

"Poyo!" The creature jumped up, catching Goro's attention. When he glanced down at the puffball, it was pointing towards the right. The mansion was further up ahead, what was so important about...

"Goro!"

He looked up to meet the slate gray eyes of Joker. The thief flashed a trademark grin. "I hope you weren't too mad about the letter."

Goro pouted, thinking about how quickly his excitement sublimated into disappointment upon reading the opening. "Mad," he averted his eyes, "but not _too_ mad."

Akira allowed himself a smile. "I'm so glad to see you."

The brunette looked back at Akira, whose Joker outfit looked just like the one he wore back in the Metaverse, and couldn't help but think back to those days when they were fighting to stop Maruki. It had already been over two years since then, and yet - it still felt like yesterday.

"Sentimental," he huffed, either at Akira or himself. "... I missed you."

A knowing look spread over Akira's face. "I could kiss you for that."

Goro narrowed his eyes with a smirk. "Why don't you, then?"

Akira rolled his eyes, "You certainly haven't changed." Nevertheless, he stepped forward and met Goro halfway. When they eventually pulled apart, his silver eyes trailed down Goro's legs and... "Oh. I guess you're one step ahead of me."

Goro, catching his boyfriend's gaze traveling downward, began to fluster. "Have you really no shame?"

Akira stifled a laugh. "Your mind's always in the gutter," he allowed the laugh to escape this time, and Goro began to blush at the sound. "Remember when I said our relationship hinged on something important?"

Goro blinked past his stupor, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "Yes," he confirmed, "what of it?"

"Well..." Akira wore a dumb grin. He dragged it out, as if he was about to say the punchline of his joke. "What are your thoughts on adoption?"

Goro balked. What the hell kind of question was that? "Akira," he said, voice close to a hiss. "I was an orphan that wanted to be taken in by an at least half-decent family. What do you _think_ my thoughts on adoption are?" Was this a trick?

Akira nodded. He was still grinning, that bastard. "Just making sure."

The former detective raised an eyebrow. "Making sure of what, exactly?"

Akira placed his hands on Goro's shoulders and stared him dead in the eyes. "I adopted a son."

Goro's shoulders hitched up in disbelief. He opened his mouth, closed it, and reopened it before speaking. "You... adopted... a son."

Suddenly, Akira pivoted Goro around, facing him in another direction. There was nothing to see. Akira seemed to notice his boyfriend's confusion. "Look down."

When Goro looked down, he realized the pink puffball never left.

"Poyo!"

After a moment of his brain buffering and attempting to make sense of the situation, Goro turned back to Joker. "This is your son?"

Akira blinked at him - like _Goro_ was the stupid one. "No," he said slowly, as if he were talking to a child, "this is _our_ son, Goro."

He stared back at Akira blankly. While Akira was off at an intergalactic fighting tournament, he "adopted" a pink creature and was calling it his "son". Really, Goro should have guessed.

 _... He's kind of cute_.

Great. Now even _Robin_ was for it.

"Kirby," Akira looked at the puffball before gesturing towards Goro, "this is Dad #2."

Finally, Goro grabbed Akira's wrists and removed them from his shoulders. "Do _not_ call me that."

Akira seemed nonplussed. "But I'm Dad #1. You _have_ to be Dad #2."

Goro was certain his eye was twitching now. "I don't _have_ to be _anything_."

Akira turned towards Kirby and put his hand next to his mouth in a caricature of a stage whisper. "Don't listen to Dad #2. He's just jealous."

"I'm not _jealous_ ," he grumbled, placing his hands on his hips. "I just... I can't fathom you trying to adopt an independent creature that is most likely more capable of taking care of itself than you are."

Akira had the audacity to _pout_. "Are you saying I wouldn't make a great dad?"

With the last dregs of his anger fading, Goro found himself smirking. "The worst," he tilted his head and moved his eyes upward, "I can already hear your awful dad jokes. It's my sleep paralysis demon."

Joker huffed a laugh. "Yeah, _okay_." His silver eyes were glinting in the light. "You would teach Kirby how to go feral or something. I'm sure my dad jokes are less offensive than that."

"No," Goro shook his head, rolling his eyes, "believe me when I say... ' _going feral_ ' as a survival tactic is much more efficient than awful puns."

"Poyo!" Kirby lifted his arms so they reached the top of his head. Goro wished he knew what the puffball was saying. Charades was impossible.

Akira laughed. "He said he survives just fine." He widened his eyes a little. "Oh, and that dad jokes are funny."

Goro groaned, punching his boyfriend lightly on the arm. "That is _not_ what he said."

"Poyo!"

"See," Akira said pointedly, "that was a very affirmative, ' _Yes, Dad #1_!' type of poyo."

Goro, in spite of himself, looked down at the puffball. "Are you _sure_ you want this idiot as your father?"

"Poyo!"

"Hm," Akira placed a hand to his chin, a mockery of Goro's own detective pose. "I believe that is classified as a ' _Yes, Dad #2_!' type of poyo."

Goro shook his head, a smile growing on his face. "I've no further say in the matter, it seems."

Akira patted his boyfriend on the shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Welcome to being a father, Goro."

And maybe - just _maybe_ \- Goro would play along with Akira's antics for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly Akira being adopted by Bayonetta didn't make it into the fic. Also the portal takes Goro to the Mementos stage. The "dirt path" area is basically [Melee's All-Star Rest Area](https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:All_Star_Rest_Area_Melee.png) and the chip teleportation device is basically a collapsible version of the portal used in [Brawl's version of the rest area](https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:All-Star_Rest_Area_Brawl.png).
> 
> [Fanart by 1bitbeat on Tumblr, please check it out!!](https://2bitbeat.tumblr.com/post/643088165953028096/a-bunch-of-doodles-related-to-smash-originally)  
>    
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Zeiskyte)!


End file.
